Personal Trainer
by The Dark Flair
Summary: Axel really needed to get in shape. He was starting to find himself at the bottom of everything. Even his trainer. Akuroku. Seme Roxas! Lemon.


**I'd like to think of this as my first real lemon. But it's not, whatever. I'm gonna stop being all kidish and start writing some smut, damn it! I think... Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Personal Trainer**

Electric green eyes regarded the delicious looking blonde that stood over him with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was spiked haphazardly, as if he'd just gotten out of bed, and didn't bother to fix his hair. He had a broad chest, which was accentuated by a tight black muscle shirt. Those eyes traveled lower and took in navy blue track pants that made his ass look perfect. And to top it all off, he was all sweaty and angry. That icy glare sent chills down his spine like never before.

He was Axel's personal trainer.

Axel, much taller than his trainer, would've enjoyed the sight even more if he wasn't sprawled out on the floor in a condition much, much worse than the blonde athlete slash trainer. His red locks were sticking to his face, neck, and back and he was dripping with sweat. "Ouch..." he coughed.

The blonde was trying so hard to hide his smile as he looked down at his pathetic trainee. "What happened to you?" he asked, voice laced with laughter.

Not even he knew. One minute, he was running on the treadmill...and then he was smashing against the wall behind him. He didn't even remember tripping or falling. Axel tried to speak, but his tongue was dry. For a second he thought he'd swallowed the appendage. He opened his mouth, but a breathless jumble of sounds took the place of words.

His trainer scoffed and grabbed a bottle of water. "You need a drink?" Axel nodded desperately. The blonde grabbed a bottle of cold water and stood over the redhead once again. "Open." Before Axel could even open his mouth, freezing cold water hit his cheeks, mouth, and nose. Any other time, with any other person, that would've led to a bloody fist fight. But because of the current circumstances, he gratefully opened his mouth and let the water fall into his mouth and down his throat. The rest spilled all over his face and chest.

A sort of sick grin spread across the blonde's face as he watched the redhead's eyes close. Once the water was gone, Axel sighed and licked the remaining droplets from his lips. "Taste good?" the blonde asked.

His eyes popped open to see a pair of curious sapphire eyes looking down at him. He could've sworn he saw a glimpse of a very suggestive smirk, but maybe his libido was imagining things again. It's gotten him in loads of trouble before and would probably continue to do so.

"I guess you could say tha-"

"It's a yes or no question," he said quickly.

"Uh...yeah? It tastes good."

He chuckled darkly. "Get up you lazy piece of shit. Your goal today is to run six miles. You've only run three so far." The side of his black and blue size eight Nike shoe slammed into the redhead's side a little harshly.

"Hey, easy, Mr. Grell! Thanks for the awesome pep talk..."

"You're welcome! And I thought I told you to call me Roxas. Mr. Grell makes me feel old." He offered the redhead a hand. Axel took it, but didn't expect to be pulled right to his feet. And it didn't look like it took that much effort to do so.

 _He's too little to be that goddamn strong!_

"Three more and I'm done, right?" Axel breathed.

"Yup. Then I can start planning for my anniversary in another two hours."

Axel quirked an eyebrow. He didn't know he was with anyone. That kind of ruined his plans to fuck- I mean get to know the blonde a little better. "Anniversary, huh? You married?"

"Oh, no. It's a business anniversary. I'm single for now."

Ah, hope. It was such a wonderful thing.

So Axel sucked it up and ran the last three miles like he was supposed to. He knew he was being watched, but it wasn't a look that a trainer should give a trainee. It was like Roxas was tearing his clothes off with his eyes. And, because he was Axel, he didn't mind one bit. He briefly wondered why Roxas hadn't run on his own treadmill next to him for the last three, but ignored it. He liked being watched like this.

It took a while, but he finally finished. But he had forgotten that the treadmill was still running, so he fell and was thrown into the wall again.

Roxas facepalmed and sank down in his seat. "I hope you fuck better than you exercise," he muttered. Axel was in too much pain to hear it though.

Axel whined pitifully as Roxas straightened him out flat on the floor by tugging on his arms. "Yeah, we're done. Sit ups. Now."

"You said I was done!" he groaned.

"Do you make those noises often?"

The redhead opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. What did he mean by that? "...I'm sorry, wha?"

"Those noises. They're very irritating and I'd appreciate it if you didn't make them," Roxas frowned to cover up his blunder.

"I'm tired, Roxas. Let's just call it quits for today. Truce?"

Sapphire eyes examined the trainee's entire form. He was tired, but not tired enough. "No. I said you'd be done with the treadmill. You still have sit ups, push ups, and pull ups to do. Twenty of each. And since you're already on the ground, just do the sit ups."

Emerald eyes begged for a break, but Roxas wasn't having it. This was the hardest he'd ever worked him in a session. Why? Was he trying to kill him?

"Roxas-"

"You're working out in my house so you do what I say. Do the sit ups," he growled, pronouncing each syllable perfectly. Axel stared, blinked, and stared some more. His behavior was really odd today. Roxas never got this angry with him. And he was never this strict. Maybe it had something to to with his anniversary.

"Yes Sir," he huffed.

* * *

"Fifteen! Come on you lazy ass! You have five more to go!"

Axel panted heavily as his hands threatened to unclench from the pull up bar. He kicked his legs around wildly as he pulled up once more.

"Fifteen!"

"Oh come on! You said fifteen seven times! And I'm pretty sure you started making up nonexistent numbers around four!" he panted.

 _Cinco is five in Spanish, nimrod_ , Roxas spat in his head. He folded his arms and cocked his hip out on the side. "Do you wanna argue with me all night? Or do you wanna finish and get your surprise?"

"I don't give a-! Surprise?" His eyes lit up and he smirked suggestively.

It seemed to go right over the blonde's head. "Yeah, you'll get your surprise," he smiled. "Now finish. Let's go!"

The pull ups went by in a flash. Then his arms gave up on him, as did his legs. He collapsed to the ground in a heap of sweat. "I can't...feel...my body. My bones burn and my limbs hurt," he panted.

"Don't you mean your limbs burn and your bones hurt?"

"Not even..."

Perfect. "Get up, ya moron. It's time for your surprise."

"Nooooo! I don't want to walk!" Roxas hoisted him up by the waist and walked to a door on the far side of his workout room. Behind the door was a bathroom with a large tub big enough for at least four people. "Here. Something like a hot tub." Roxas smirked.

Axel looked at the tub longingly. "And I get to get in there?"

"Mm-hm! This is your reward for working so hard today."

"I think I love you..."

Roxas laughed and shut the door behind them, then locked it. Axel ignored that and let Roxas help him and all his aching muscles to the large tub.

Without thinking, Axel quickly stripped without a bit of shame and jumped in. The water was almost boiling hot, but that only increased his comfort. "God, yes..." he sighed.

His eyes were closed but he clearly felt the water move. When he opened them, he saw Roxas slide into the water and fold his arms behind his head. He really liked his surprise.

Saying his trainer looked good would've been a huge understatement. His upper body was toned beyond belief. He looked like someone photoshoped him. And let's not get started on what his lower body looked like. He might have fainted if he wasn't afraid of looking like an idiot.

Axel stared for a little while longer before he starred to think. If Roxas was bold enough to get in the water with him, then he should've been bold enough to make a move. It seemed logical, so he went for it. "Hey, why are you all the way over there?" He made his way over to him, but froze when Roxas looked up at him. By then they were already face to face.

 _Aw shit. How am I going to explain this?_

"Well this escalated quickly. I'm tired too, ya know."

"W-Wait, I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by the other's lips. Almost immediately, he relaxed and returned the kiss. Axel gasped when Roxas' tongue forced its way into his mouth, then moaned appreciatively. He most certainly knew what he was doing.

The blonde slowly pulled away, which caused Axel to whimper helplessly. "You've been thinking about this since the day we first started working together. I'm not stupid, Axel. You're attracted to me and I see that. But not once have you seen that I reciprocated the feelings."

Axel blinked dumbly. "Recipi-wha?"

He rolled his eyes and quickly pinned Axel to the rounded part of the tub. "I'm sick of your shit. Shut up and fuck me." The redhead moaned as Roxas captured his lips again. The fact that someone so short could pin him down embarrassed him and turned him on.

This was like a dream. He was in a tub of hot water with his hot trainer who's been in a decent amount of his wet dreams. He couldn't wait to take him. He'd gladly work himself half to death if this was his reward when he got done.

Axel tried to turn them over, but Roxas shoved his shoulders back with incredible force. "I'm not moving," he simply stated.

"That's okay. Ride me if you want, I don't care."

Roxas' nose wrinkled as he laughed, cupping the taller man's face with a strange firmness. "Wow. You really don't know me well, do you? Baby, I don't bottom."

Axel's eyes went wide. "What the hell do you mean you don't bottom!? You just told me to fuck you!"

"Correct. And I expect you to bottom when you do. It's not negotiable." Roxas expertly nipped at the tan skin with a triumphant smile. "It's cute that you think I'd let you stick that inside me, though."

The redhead was about to shove the blonde off and tell him that he wasn't a bottom either, but the shorter male's hand was already wrapped around his hardened member. On top of that, all that exercising made his limbs weak and even more useless than normal. He hated to admit it, but Roxas was much stronger than him, whether he was tired or not.

Maybe he _was_ pathetic.

"Changing your mind?" Roxas purred into his ear as he slowly stroked the other's shaft. "If not, I can change it for you."

Axel let his head loll backwards and enjoyed the ministrations of his small, slightly calloused hand. It wasn't soft, but it wasn't so rough to where he'd want him to stop. "Roxas..."

"Something you need?" he teased as he worked his hand a bit faster. While Axel let himself get lost in his new lover's touch, Roxas snaked his other hand around the redhead's waist and rubbed the tip of his finger against his hole. He didn't noticed it until it was already inside him.

"Shit!" His back arched, making Roxas grin. He bit the redhead's bottom lip to distract him long enough so that he could get a second one in. The feeling of being stretched, rather than stretching someone else, was odd. He couldn't tell if he liked it or if he was in pain. All he knew for sure was that he didn't want the blonde to go away.

Both of his fingers explored the virgin hole eagerly. He wasn't even inside him yet and he was about to lose it. It should've been impossible to be so damn tight. "Damn, Axel. Is this your first time bottoming?"

"Y-Yeah. I've never even wanted to," he gasped.

"Hm. And I was so sure you weren't a top," he drawled sarcastically. He knew what kind of partner Axel would be when he first laid eyes on him. It took him a whole year, but he was finally able to break him down and corner him. No way was he letting this man top him.

He did the topping. No matter who he was with.

Roxas removed his fingers and pecked the redheads lips. "It's gonna hurt like hell. You ready?"

"Can I get a time out?" Axel pleaded. He was legitimately scared and didn't want to go through with this. But if he didn't, he'd never get another chance like this again.

"Nope!" he grinned. But when he saw Axel's hesitance, he finally gave him a genuine, warm smile. "I'm not going to hurt you on purpose. Just tell me when to stop, okay?"

That stepped on his pride a bit. Was he so much of a wuss that he couldn't let the guy screw him? How much damage could he do? He was a grown man, he could take a bit of dick.

"Just do it," he spat. "Don't try to be gentle or any of that other sappy shit. I can handle it. I'm a big boy, after all."

Roxas smirked. "You sure?"

"Course! Give it all you've got."

 _You asked for it._ The blonde shrugged and wrapped his trainee's legs around his waist. Without waiting for anything else, he forced himself all the way in. Axel screamed and grabbed desperately at Roxas' shoulders. "I lied, I lied! By all means, be gentle with that area!"

"Oh no! You can handle it! You're a big boy!" Roxas laughed. He kissed Axel once more before shallowly thrusting in and out of him. The redhead winced and shuddered at the moving intrusion. Roxas, wanting to make this experience one of his best, returned his hand to Axel's member to stroke it to the timing of his thrusts.

After a few minutes, the pain ebbed away and Axel started to enjoy the feeling. Plus, he had even more of an excuse to grabbed his trainer's ass and squeeze. Roxas smirked down at Axel's ecstasy filled features and pumped his trainee a bit faster. "Heh, you like that, don't you Axel?" he purred into his ear.

"Roxas! Oh yeahhh..." Axel's long fingers gripped the blonde's lower back, then his hands trailed back down to his ass and forced him deeper. His choked moans filled the room, along with the sloshing of the water in the tub.

"Fuck, Axel. This is better than I anticipated." He thrust harder and sucked on his new lover's neck. He wanted his neck to be littered with hickeys and bite marks. He was now his and the world would know that he was taken when they saw them. "Mm, your ass is so tight. You feel so damn good."

Axel opened his eyes for a brief second and looked up at the lust filled cerulean staring back at him. Then they snapped back shut when Roxas hit his prostate. "Oh God, yes! Roxas!" Though it embarrassed him greatly, he came almost instantly. He clung to Roxas as he kept thrusting. Faster. Harder. Deeper. Had they not been glued together, he would have applauded Roxas for his skills. He was the perfect top and Axel really underestimated him.

"Damn, you blow quick," Roxas chuckled airily. All Axel was capable of was moaning and groaning like, in his opinion, a little bitch. There wasn't anything he could say. When he was on top, he lasted much longer. But with Roxas, it was a completely different story.

Axel's back arched desperately as he coaxed Roxas into kissing him. It felt like forever, but Roxas finally came inside of him with a low, satisfied growl. Axel screamed and followed suit as his own pooled out of him again. "Fuck, you're amazing," he laughed.

The redhead wiped a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth and sank deeper into the water. "Mm..." he breathed.

Roxas glared down at him playfully. "Are you _seriously_ tired?"

"Mm-hm."

He didn't know if he wanted to shake him silly or just laugh it off and take him again. And he was so close to giving in to the second option. "We really need to get you into shape. How do you expect to keep up with me if you're only good for one round?" he chuckled.

Axel reached his aching arms up and pulled his trainer to his chest. Roxas' breathing hitched as his cheek came in contact with the other's shoulder. Axel was...different. He's the only person that held him after they finished. Mostly because he was the one doing the holding.

Roxas smiled as he nuzzled his face into Axel's neck and kissed it. "Oh, and Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your hand away from there. If even the pad of your finger gets inside my ass, I'm kicking yours, got it?"

He frowned and reluctantly took his hand away. "Fine, man."

"Yes Sir," Roxas enforced with a sharp snap of his hips.

He grunted as the head of the smaller man's member hit his prostate forcefully. It was like pleasure and a hint of pain exploded inside of him. "Yes Sir!" he panted.

"Good boy," he smiled as he started to slowly move inside of him. "To a year of training together. Happy Anniversary, Axel."

* * *

Two weeks later, Axel was pushing through his six miles without so much as a complaint. That was a major improvement in such a short amount of time. Roxas was truly impressed with him.

"Stop," Roxas called as he stood up from his chair.

He carefully stepped on the immobile part of the treadmill and pressed the stop button. "What's wrong? I was almost finished with them."

Roxas bit his lip and pulled the taller man away from the machine. He absolutely refused to tell Axel he had run eight miles instead of six. It'd be his dirty little secret. "Nothing's wrong. You've accomplished so much in only two weeks. I think that deserves something special." He pulled Axel down by his shirt and pecked his lips softly. "I'm proud of you."

Axel grinned. "Really? You've...never said that to me before."

"I know. But I'm going to start. We're done for the day."

"But-"

" _Done_ ," Roxas emphasized. "Go hang out with your friends or something. I'll pick you up at seven."

Glowing green eyes sparkled with delight as the owner remembered their plans together. They actually had a date planned. Roxas told him he would pick him up, pay, then bring him back to his house for some "additional training." And he was just fine with that.

He nodded and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Yes Sir."

* * *

 **So how was that? I need to start writing more Akuroku. I felt awesome while writing this.**


End file.
